


Tell Me

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	Tell Me

                Catherine sees him watching her sometimes. Certainly more often than he should. Theoretically, it should bother her. Perhaps she should even tell him to stop. Because clearly it’s easy to control your eyes.

                She tells herself that she doesn’t say anything because she knows it won’t make a difference. Of course that’s not true.

                Truth is, she likes his eyes.

                Eyes are harmless. Eyes can explore, but nothing is ever truly happening. So of course it’s okay. If they look at each other, hold eye contact for a moment too long, it will do absolutely nothing to affect their lives.

                But then the kisses come. They _have_ to kiss, of course, because in the roles it’s written that they kiss.

                The problem is that David kind of likes the kissing.

                And when he pulls her into a storage closet one day during a break, he can’t help but deduce that she likes the kissing too.

                Neither of them thinks about it too much. Because thinking leads to guilt, and neither of them want to feel guilty about something that should feel right.

                And in any case, all they’re doing is kissing. In the long run, a bit of kissing will not affect anything. Perhaps their hands take the opportunity to wander—because sometimes eyes just aren’t enough—but that’s just an added part of the kissing. It’s assumed that kissing leads to just a bit of touching.

                Catherine watches the calendar, hating mornings because it means another day gone.

                David avoids it, because every time he sees the date, he wants to break down and cry.

                On stage, their eyes wander. Off stage, it’s their hands, pulling and tugging and occasionally eliciting noises that hands alone should not be able to bring out. This, of course, occurs only in her dressing room after everyone else has left, because then there’s no one around to notice, no one to question.

                The day of closing comes, and Catherine hates the morning.

                David’s eyes completely ravish her that evening, and she knows it.

                He kisses her on that stage with a ferocity foreign even to him.

                After the stage door, David and Catherine retreat to their dressing rooms to fetch their belongings. When David arrives at Catherine’s room, though, she’s standing outside with her back. “Do you…”

                “Do I…?”

                “Do you maybe want to… come with me?”

                His eyes widen slightly as he looks her up and down, as he considers the question and the millions of other questions hiding beneath it.

                Catherine feels a shiver pass through her as he reaches out and takes her hand.

                In the cab, she considers the concept of tonight. She thinks about how the night makes a day much longer. She thinks about how long tonight could be.

                As soon as they’re through her door, he has her pressed against it and she’s pulling him close.

                Catherine’s fingers roam through his hair, and his hands are following paths that his eyes created earlier.

                “Tell me something, please,” he murmurs into her neck as he bites and sucks his way down.

                “What?” It comes out as a gasp.

                “Tell me I’m a good person.” He pulls back and looks at her.

                She sees a pained look on his face, a desperation in his eyes to know this is not wrong.

                But she doesn’t know if it’s wrong. She frowns slightly and whispers, “I don’t know, David.”

                He kisses her anyway, because if he’s wrong then so is she.

                The day is never-ending, the night lasting forever. When Catherine wakes up in the morning, she smiles at the sight of his sleepy face.

                He lingers in Catherine’s bed, watching her get ready for the day.

                “What will you tell her?”

                “I was with Tom. Or Adam. Or both. I don’t know. Whatever comes out of my mouth first.”

                David leaves with no promises; no promises of definitely, no promises of never again. Catherine is stuck with a question.

                When it comes down to it, she thinks the two of them are fairly awful people.


End file.
